


Dirty Laundry

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cute fluffy stuff all around, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mahiru Koizumi takes it upon herself to do everyone's laundry, and receives an unexpected helper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Laundry

If you asked Mahiru Koizumi if she considered herself a neat freak she would shrug, humble as ever, and admit yes, she supposed she was, and always had been. Perhaps crack a self-deprecating joke, or wonder aloud why you're asking with a suspicious raised eyebrow. Her mania wasn't so bad, not like some people you could meet. She just couldn't stand stains, especially on clothing. That was getting to be the worst part of this island business, everyone walking around in the same clothes constantly. They were grungy and mottled with stains, not to mention rank with stench. Koizumi couldn't stand it any longer on this particularly hot day, so she had ordered everyone to give her their clothes. There was a laundromat on the island, albeit tucked away. For Koizumi it was an oasis in the desert. She had almost swooned upon stepping through the door and smelling sweet, sweet detergent.

There she was now, lounging atop a row of washers and flipping idly through a magazine. It was the hottest day yet, and though her clothes were clean, sweat dripped down her forehead. She sat up to check the load currently in the washer, which were the heavier jackets and other items of her classmates, and heard the ringing of the bell on the laundromat's front door. In stepped Akane Owari, smiling in her lazy way, and in with her came a cloud of stink. Koizumi could practically see it. She cringed.

"Heya, Koizumi, what's up? Where is everybody, huh?" 

"Hello, Akane-chan." Koizumi cringed again. It didn't seem appropriate to call the athlete by her first name and a cutesy honorific either. Owari was such a...a boy. "I'm, um, doing everyone's laundry today. Except yours, apparently." She stared pointedly at Owari's shirt and skirt, which were covered in food and blood stains. Owari had to be the worst of the lot when it came to cleanliness, so how had Koizumi missed her?

"Really? Wow, that's awful thoughtful of ya, ain't it?" She grinned, and stooped down to help Koizumi with the wet load she was heaving to the dryer. "Here, lemme help ya out there." What the girl lacked in grammer she made up for in heart, Koizumi conceded.

Owari easily lifted the damp clothes Koizumi had been struggling with. "Hup!" she grunted, marching to the dryer. "So, wait a sec...if everyone's clothes are here, then...everyone is...?"

"Walking around bare naked? I'm afraid so." Koizumi smiled. She was sure most everyone was really staying inside on a scorcher like today, but it was a funny image.

"Hanamura must be having a field day!" Owari cackled. She imitated the chef, getting down to her knees and attempting to peer up Koizumi's skirt. Koizumi laughed and stumbled away, hiding behind a dryer door in mock terror. 

"Hey, you know what's really scary, Akane-chan, is the state of your clothes!" Koizumi suddenly straightened up, reverting back to her serious, worrying self. "I can wash them too, you know. Just go change and hand them to me, I'll take care of it. And go take a bath while you're at it! You smell like a wet dog!"

Owari shook her head violently from side to side, playing a dog. Koizumi shook her own head in exasperation, but found herself smiling even so. Owari didn't seem bad, per se, just different. The opposite, in fact, of Koizumi. Like night and day.

Koizumi walked over and tugged Owari up by the collar. "You, march to the showers, young lady. But first, give me your clothes."

"Sure, Koizumi!" Owari chirped, peeling her off-white shirt off over her head right there. Koizumi gasped and covered her eyes, stepping back.

"Not here, not now, you idiot!" Did the girl have any shame? What went through that head of hers? Koizumi risked a look back.

Owari stood with her shirt hanging from her elbows, looking dumbfounded. "What, Koizumi? You're all red, what's wrong? We're both girls, after all."

Mahiru stammered. She hadn't realized she was blushing. Well, she hadn't expected the slobbish Owari to have a body like a bronze goddess. Bronze goddess, did she really just think that? "I-it's not that, just, we don't know each other very well!! Maybe if we were better friends--"

"Ah, so you wanna be friends first, before we get naked?" Owari cracked, wearing a goofy expression. This only caused Koizumi to blush harder. Why hadn't she noticed how pretty Owari was before? She wasn't boyish at all, she was...No, it can't be. Not Owari, not the one person on the island that she had thought was disgusting, Koizumi couldn't be--

"Sorry, sorry, I'll get going," Owari pulled her shirt back on, and started for the door. "Thanks for offerin' the laundry, but I don't need it so much..." As she opened the door, she murmured "I'm awful sorry I annoyed you." in an uncharacteristically soft, sad voice.

What have I done, thought Koizumi. I made her feel unwanted, pushed her away, just like I do with everyone. I called her an idiot, then stood in silence like a creep. She probably thinks I hate her. Or have the hots for her. Koizumi didn't know which was worse.

Koizumi made her decision. "Wait, Akane-chan!" She called, then ran to the door, in time to see Owari trotting away. "Come back, I'm sorry!" Koizumi matched pace with her, then put her arm around the taller girl's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I just...get embarrassed easily, and I get angry easily, and I'm not great at making friends--" Koizumi mentally smacked herself. She hadn't meant to pour her heart out!

"Nah, Koizumi, I get it. It's really me...I'm always doin' dumb things like getting my clothes dirty and never saying sorry. And I, uh, know I can be forceful, and weird..."

Koizumi was shocked. A half hour ago she wouldn't have known Owari was capable of complex thought, let alone this. Koizumi smiled. "Okay, so we both have our faults. Forget it, let's just do laundry. I'll finish this load, you get changed. You can wear my shirt, and we'll go get milkshakes at the diner while we wait..." She noticed she had been unconsciously checking off events on her fingers. 

"Milkshakes, all RIGHT! Nobody's around, the world is our oyster!" Owari crowed, back to her usual carefree self in seconds. "I once drank fourteen in a row, ya know! Or maybe it was four..." she counted on her fingers. The two walked back to the laundromat to finish up.

 

In another half hour, the two of them were seated inside the diner, slurping milkshakes and gossiping bout their classmates. Neither was quite suited to gossip, but they tried their best.   
Mahiru realized this was what she had been waiting for, she didn't know how long. A boring, sweltering day in the sun, doing an everyday task, but she had someone to share it with now. Someone big and loud, yes, but kind all the same. Owari wouldn't have been her first choice as a friend or anything more, but the two seemed to click in a strange way. Night and day. Opposites attract?

"...so, slurp, whaddya think, Koizumi?"

"Call me Mahiru, please, Akane-chan." She smiled. The day was full of hope.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this a series of drabbles, if anyone besides me is a fan of the pairing. So, do any of you guys like this rarepair as well?


End file.
